Maplestory and the world
by SwOrDSiNgEr YoH
Summary: Haha! This is my first fanfiction.The word count may be small but , trust me you will like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Dark Beliefs

_It was a cold night.. the wind blew against his face... he was tired , scared but he continued walking.. he knew that if he stopped , the monsters would get him and bring him to the Crimson Balrog as a sacrifice.._

As another gust of wind blew against him , he fell off his feet , he struggled to get up , he hadn't eaten in days and he was exhausted..why was he in this state?  
Why wasn't he at home? What got him into this predicament?

Well it all started like this...

"Mom! Im Goin' Out For Abit!"

"Okay Dear, Dont Attack The Lupins!"

"I know mom!"

The 10 year old boy walked through the streets of Ellinia , firmly gripping his Broadsword.As he walked towards the portal at the top left of Ellinia , all the shop keepers greeted him.He just smiled and waved at them . He had reached the portal and gone through it , he charged at a green mushroom , jumped , and came crashing down on the poor green capped mushroom.He smiled and continued walking , hacking through stumps , snails and mushrooms. He came to the Forest of Wisdom , where he would start his training. He climbed down the Oak Ladder and landed on the cap of the green mushroom.

He was hurt , he drank a bottle full of red substance and swung his sword around him , wounding most of the green mushrooms. His expertise at Sword Mastery were explicit , the only thing preventing him from being the next BlackBull was that he was particularly weak for a Warrior. He couldn't hold a Zard if he wanted to try.His broadsword was the lightest , strongest sword he could find at level 33.

A little boy with green bowl-cut hair approached him and said  
"Hello Mister! Would you be interested in buying a Zard?

The boy shook his head , and the little salesman was on his way.  
One of the 10 year old's boy's friends ran up , loosely holding a fairy wand.  
She shouted " Hi Zakary! Been Lookin All Over For Ya!"  
Zakary turned and blushed when he saw his pretty friend running over.  
"Ehmm..Haha , Hi Karin.."

"So , whatcha been up to ?"  
Karin was a girl with long pink hair, with her beautiful smile , she could make any boy do anything she wanted them to do.

Zakary replied "Nothin , Just Trainin"

"Can I join you?"

"..Sure!"

They fought horny mushrooms as they proceeded up the portals . They looked two portals . For some reason one was red, Crimson red.Karin ran into the red portal and screamed.As soon as Zakary heard this , he dashed into the portal , only to come head to head with a Jr.Balrog.

Zakary covered his whimpering face with a frown and bravely shouted  
"HEY! DONT TOUCH MY FRIEND!"

The Balrog blinked at him and slashed at him.  
Zakary fell onto the floor , passed out.  
A big dark shadow figure with gigantic claws and a furry outer-covering loomed over him...

A/N(Authors Note) : Lol.. Its like 12 So Yeah.. G'nite


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2 : Minion of Darkness

_As I lay asleep in the dark shadowy cave , the shadow figure laughed evilly , and inspected Karin as she whimpered in fear.I could hear her scream... as the figure touched her.. ewww..._

Zakary jumped up and looked at the figure as it started to touch all over Karin.  
Zakary was scared , but he was also fond of Karin , and love always takes over anything! He grabbed a stone from the floor and hit the figure in the eye. As the Balrog covered its eye in pain , Karin ran over and hid behind him. The Balrog roared and charged at Zakary , but instead of attacking , he was attacked by a mega fireball.

A Crimson appeared from the shadows , frowning and stomping on the Balrog.  
The Crimson said calmly in a low deep voice...  
"YOU! What is your name..And who is your little girl friend?"  
Zakary looked at Karin and blushed , then meekly said "M-My N-n-name is-is Za-Zakary.."

The Crimson Balrog waved his hand and several of his Balrog lackeys appeared and grabbed Karin and put her in a magical jail.When Zakary saw this he got pissed off and throw a rock at the Crimson.He deflected it with ease and said  
"If you ever want ta see your little girlfriend again , you have to destroy the four elite classes' , The really old , Blackbull , Athena and the guy with the red glow.

Zakary sweatdropped and walked out of the cave , his head hung down and wondering how he would do his quest to save Karin..  
A/N(Authors Note) : Short Short.. No one reviewed \


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Challenging Athena Pierce

_I have to fight the four leaders... how am I going to get outta this.. and most importantly.. whats happening to Karin.. hope shes not being.. eww.._

Zakary walked slowly with his hands in his pockets and his broadsword on his back.  
He walked calmly though inside , he was trembling in fear . He had reached Sleepywood and was walking to Henesys.During the way he leveled up.From his bag , he took out a Lionheart and tested it on a green mushroom.

"Perfect , it works."

The wind grew stronger as he reached Henesys.But he didn't give a damn , he just wanted to finish off Athena Pierce.He walked into the treehouse of Athena.

"Athena! I challenge you to a deathmatch!"

Athena tilted her head and said "A deathmatch? Hah your'e only level 34..very well'

They walked into the middle of the town , hundreds of maplers surrounded them.  
"Lets go Athena"  
A Mapler shouted : "Yeah! Pwn Her Zakary!"  
Zakary had a anime sweatdrop and went into a battle stance..

Ready...  
Zakary started to get scared  
Set..  
Athena grinned  
Go!

Zakary dashed off towards Athena and striked her with force.  
999- Athena stood calmly as Zakary jumped backwards back into a defence position , she raised her bow and arrow , slowly , but swiftly she pulled the arrow back , it striked Zakary in the head , it started to bleed.  
Zakary - oO

Zakary put a bandage hurrily and threw a rock at Athena , stunning her slightly.During this period , Zakary used booster and rapidly attacked Athena like there was no tommorrow.Athena had reginaed her cool and set her arrow on fire.  
She raised her bow again , She pulled the arrow back.. And fired..  
Zakary was scared , he probably wouldn- HEY!  
He'd seen this before! Zakary ducked and rolled to a side.  
Athena saw this and clapped. "Haha.. Nice Show..But now its time to die"

She raised her hand and a bright white light started to shine.Arrows of light shot out from the ball , Zakary rolled and dodged till he had a pain in his head but he managed to dodge.Athena was very hurt and was now limping away from Zakary.  
Zakary said "Sorry.." And dashed towards Athena.  
With one swift movement..He jumped up and sliced Athena..

Athena dropped on the floor , dead.Zakary looked at Athena before carrying her to the inn and bandaging her.

Zakary went out and looked to the sky. He said  
"You had better keep your promise.. The Crimson Team..

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Battle Against Blackbull

_I wanna save her... but I don't think I can.. if I think about it now.. Shes probably cold and hungry..._

Zakary escaped a mob of angry Archers.Athena was now laid underground in the Mushroom Park.Zakary was now walking towards Perion to challenge his master.  
Blackbull saw this with his power and was meditating... quietly...  
He saw the power within the Zakary..  
The rage.. and the hatred towards the Crimson Team.He had forgotten the way of the warrior.  
Never use hatred for nothing , channel it into your soul...and use it to battle.

He entered Perion.Many people saw him and whispered to each other.He sighed and continued to the house of Blackbull.He challenged him.

Blackbull laughed.He just shaked his head and Zakary just became angrier.  
They decided to battle in Blackbull's secret Arena.Zakary agreed.  
They walked into the small room.It was very dark when the door was closed.  
Zakary didn't care , his hatred burned.

Zakary was chosen to take the first move.He waas so angry.. He couldnt stand it.  
He had to save Karin...Blackbull was just an obsticle.  
Blackbull held his hand and a giant red scythe appeared.  
It glowed with fire.Zakary just got angrier.

Zakary charged at Blackbull , he was so angry the ground he ran across started to burn with fire.He cut Blackbull in the hand. He started to bleed but he also laughed.  
Blackbull's eyes started to glow red, he ran at Zakary , a red cloak covered him.  
The sycthe cut right through Zakary.Suddenly the room was filled with Light.  
Zakary couldn't see anything , suddenly, in a wall , he saw his worst fear.  
He saw Karin being killed , and he was helpless , he was tied down.

A tear appeared in his eye. Zakary started to glow a hellish glow. He rolled his hand into a fist. He smashed the wall into a million pieces.The room went back to normal.Blackbull just stared for awhile.Zakary was filled with hate.He hated everthing now , every single friggin living thing.  
He suddenly shouted "FORBIDENNA!"

In his hand a blue ball glowed , it formed a giant blue glowing sword.He yelled and threw the sword right into Blackbull's head.Blackbull fell backwards , his scythe flying up.He came crashing onto the floor, the scythe fell straight onto his heart.

Zakary looked at the scene in fear. With the tears still in his eyes. He ran out of perion , and escaped the hell that he was going to see again soon...

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N (Authors Note) :Eeek.. Blame heavy metal , i was listening to a song from it and thought of this


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dark Lord Deathmatch

_I killed people..worse of all..the two people are the elites or archer and warrior.. .. well.. i guess .. Karin will be happy to be free at least... _

Zakary was now walking to Kerning.He felt guilty , guilty for viciouly slaughtering Blackbull and killing Athena. But he felt what he was doing was right , he thought that killing four people for the one he loved was okay , he didnt know .. the price..  
No more begginers could become the job they wanted to.. sigh

He reached Kerning and got the same reaction from the people , except more people went to attack him. He fended them off , he didnt want to hurt too many people.He saw one of his friends , Nick. A level 49 Ice/Lit Wiz. Nick just looked at Zakary for awhile , shook his head and walked off.

Zakary just ignored him and went into the Fusion Bar . He saw dozens of low-leveled and high-leveled thieves(Dont wanna say Noobs)  
"If you wanna fight the Dark Lord! Youll have to get past us!"  
They all shouted in unison.Almost immedietly flying stars of all kind   
Subi,Wolbi,Mokbi,Kumbi,Icicles,Steely..Whatever else.

Zakary hacked through the Thieves , Bandits and Assassins.Soon , he was standing in a sea of tomb stones and angry ghosts . He Anime Sweatdropped. He went into the toilet and climbed down the ladder. Shivering in disgust , he jumped off the ladder into the Boxing Arena before the Dark Lord. The Master Thief just grinned . He swiftly jumped off the .. Whatever hes hanging on to and landing in the Arena.

Zakary pointed his index finger at the Dark Lord and shouted  
"I demand a Deathmach from you! Dark Lord!"  
The DarkLord just laughed and said in a low deep voice  
"Heh.I heard you defeated Athena and Blackbull? Great.."

Zakary got angry by this and was very red in the face . He charged at the DarkLord and brought his Lionheart straight down on where the darklord **WAS** standing . But the DarkLord was too fast and jumped onto the other side of the Arena.Zakary's face was full of shock.He turned around to see two special shining stars strike his face. He started to bleed intensely.

Zakary thought Hes too fast.. How will I beat him  
Suddenly he thought of an Idea. He charged at the DarkLord again , holding up his sword when the DarkLord jumped , he felt the wind push against him .He suddenly turned around like Final Attack but he managed to slash the DarkLord  
8766/10,000 HP Left for the DarkLord.

The DarkLord was kinda surprised but he just softly laughed. He praised Zakary for his idea but now , He was Angry.DarkLord started to throw Stars shaped like Dragons which hit Zakary in the face again.Zakary thought of using Forbiddena , but he did not know how. He charged up his power and striked DarkLord  
5999/10,000 HP Left.

DarkLord suddenly disappeared.And Zakary was hit from the back , blood spilling out and splashing on the ground.Zakary was sweating ,very very intensely .  
Zakary just kept repeating "For Karin For Karin."  
He turned around and did a magnificent display of swordplay.Cutting into DarkLord's arms and legs leaving deep wounds.  
His Last Slash Was Near DarkLord's Windpipe.  
He started to choke.Zakary's eyes widened . He took his chance.  
He jumped up and cut the DarkLord's head through.

He had defeated DarkLord now.. But he was covered in blood . He ran and hid in the Hospital .. Before continuing to Ellinia , The Final Battle was about to begin..  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mwahaha.. Blood..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Flying Magic Versus. Pure Anger and Rage

_I killed my master , the beauty Athena and the sinister DarkLord... now theres only.. the beardo weirdo left_

Zakary crept through Ellinia , hiding in the shadows , having a fear for the nutty citizens.They all thought he was a crazed murderer.They didn't understand the position he was in. They all did not know. Zakary felt like killing all of them. He couldn't take this CRAP from the innocent maplers.

He ran towards the big house on the top and he saw another horde of maplers.But this time they were a mix of all four classes.Zakary' was already angry enough , he didn't need this useless obstacle.His eyes turned blank as he spun , swirled and swished through the crowd , jumping up and landing perfectly on the floor with a slight pain in his forearm. He was bleeding with a star near a Artery.

Zakary pointed his finger at the Beardo and shouted : "Hey! Old Man! Lets Fight! Or are ya scared your dentures would fall off?"  
The master magician just shook his head and accepted his challenge with a simple nod instead of a barrage of useless insults. Zakary ran at the Magician with full force , planning to try and cut off his arms , But right before the blade was about to crash onto the Magician , a red bolt of lightning blasted the sword into pieces. Zakary landed on the floor on all fours and his hair all down like they were soaked.

"Ping! Panng! Ping!"

Fragments of his Lionhart were crashing onto the floor.Grendel laughed at Zakary and called him names like A Pathetic Weakling And You Know..  
Zakary's hands burst into balls of blue flame.His eyes went black.Behind him burned an intense fire . He was angry , he was pissed off.

Zakary's head slowly moved upwards looking at Grendel.He charged at him , one hand behind and one hand infront.In slow motion..Zakary's arm moved forward , just to end up being caught by Grendel's hand , but Zakary's fury was too powerful and Grendel was pushed into a wall.

Zakary was now burning all over , He was changing into something.. A Giant Yellow Lightning Bolt Blasted Him.When the smoke cleared , Zakary wasn't there anymore.It was his otherself. His Demon Self.

Zakary -Demon was covered in red yellow armor which looked like a medievel knight.His hands were more like devil paws. He had long red claws that looked so sharp...

Zakary -Demon jumped at Grendel at light speed cutting right across the magician's face and red marks appeared on his pale skin.He raised his hand as several balrogs appeared.Zakary.. He remembered the sight of Karin being.. eww  
by the balrogs.He cut right through the Balrog's stomach as they cried in pain.

Grendel was taken aback , he didnt expect the HalfDemonBoy to be so powerful.  
Zakary -Demon knelt down . He closed his eyes . He raised his hand , open.  
He shouted , FORBIDDENNA ! LEND ME YOUR POWERS!

A Black Bolt of Lightning that was glowing Red struck his hands and a giant ball of Black Lightning..that was Glowing Red , appeared in his hands . With all his might he flung it at Grendel . Grendel got hit in the chest , lightning surged through his body as he fell onto the hard cold floor.

Zakary turned back to his normal self , softly , almost whispering , he said  
:"Im coming... C-crimson T..eam.. "  
With that words , he fell onto the floor , bleeding.

------------------------------------------------------------------

This was really short.Well await the next episode!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Traitors

_I've defeated the four elites... Now my story is half way through... But.. I feel that.. there is something wrong... Darnit.. What is it.._

Zakary opened his light to be blinded by a bright blue light.He raised his hand infront of his eyes as he got up.He was in the Henesys Market somehow..  
He shook his head in confusion and told himself that his Mission was complete.

He jumped off the grass and walked slowly towards the Free Market.After MP had encouraged everyone to use the Free Markets , it was easier now that they didn't have to pay so much to get to other places.He was now level 70. He bought a DoomBringer sword.

As he left Henesys , he felt many eyes staring at him.He just sighed and walked towards the Cursed Sanctuary.Walking through the Sanctuary Entrances , he twisted , curled , twirled , cutting through the TauroMacis and TauroSpears Helmets.

He finally reached the Cursed Sanctuary.There he saw the Crimson Balrog with the tear in his wing , five Junior.Balrogs and Karin in the red glaring magical cage , unconcious and .. clotheless except for the level 8 magician clothes. Her hair was covered in blood and her face was scarred.

Zakary's eyes widened and he turned towards the Balrogs , he clenched his teeth and shouted " What the.. What in hells name have you done to her?"  
The Balrogs just laughed heartily as the Crimson replied "Well.. we.. had some fun"

Zakary got pissed off at this statement and threw a rock in a JuniorBalrog's eye , KO-ing it.A Junior Balrog jumped at Zakary for this but he just jumped up and swiftly , but harshly coming down on the Junior Balrog , cutting it into half.

The other Balrogs also ran at Zakary and tried to KO him but Zakary was too good now and he was pwning all the Junior Balrogs. The Crimson shook his head and said "Haha... Hahaha!" It threw Karin into Zakary's arms as he put held her , crying.

Zakary's eye pupils disappeared and he turned Anime Angry Style.  
He put down Karin , his fist up , he shouted "GRR! YOU DIDNT KEEP YOUR PART OF THE DEAL!"

The Crimson replied "There was no part that we could not harm her.."

Zakary's eyes turned red and he put up his fist , and screamed. A Reddish Black Bolt of Lightning Zapped into his hand , cut through his body and went into DoomBringer.He shouted : " Forbiddenna! Doom Thousand Strike!"

He jumped up and disappeared.The Crimson Balrog was surprised , he looked around. Zakary appeared behind the Crimson Balrog and striked him at the fastest speed you could possibly think of , faster than the Flash.

Zakary jumped back up to the platform he had left Karin and held her up again as he saw he sight of the Balrog falling onto the ground , creating a small earthquake. Slowly , Zakary pushed his hair back and walked out of the Sanctuary , into the Dungeon and into SleepyWood..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How come I never leave you all with a cliff hanger o.0


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Near the End

_Ive saved Karin , now what.._

Karin opened her eyes slowly.She heard a slow.. steady beeping sound.  
She heard loud footsteps and she knew it was Zakary.  
He rushed over to Karin and asked her if she was okay.  
Karin didn't say anything , she just nodded her head and slowly got up again.

Zakary was worried.. he did not know what to say...

_Later On.._

Zakary and Karin were walking in one of the maps between Henesys and Ellinia.  
Zakary asked her :" So .. Um.. Karin how ya been?"  
Karin stopped in her tracks. She softly replied : "Not..that..bad.."  
Zakary thought what he had done was gonna make Karin proud .. so .. he made a big biggggg mistake.

Zakary said: "Haha..Karin .. I had to defeat the Four Elites to save you .. Haha.. Cool huh?"  
Karin's eyes widened , she turned over and slapped Zakary right across his face.  
Zakary didn't expect this.. he did not know what to do.. again..  
Karin said in a -Im not gonna take this crap from you tone- :" WHHHAATT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MISTAKE DID YOU MAKE?"

Zakary looked down to the floor.He said : "But.. I .. I thought .. Youd be.. be..Proud"

"PROUD? YOU JUST KILLED THE CHANCE FOR THE BEGINNERS TO GET THEIR JOBS!"

Suddenly a Ilbi star came out of nowhere , stabbing into Zakary's foot.Zakary yelped in pain as Karin held him up.They turned to where the star had come from when a shadowy figure.. the second thief elite.  
His eyes were filled with rage , he shouted : "You.. You killed the four elites.. Now.. Your time is up.."

Zakary's eyes became very small , he charged at the thief his sword shining in the bright sunlight.His sword crushed into the ground , cutting off a finger of the thief only . The thief jumped onto a branch of a tree as the sky turned dark.Zakary had him right where he wanted.

Zakary charged at him , his sword by his side .Just as he was about to hit the thief , he felt the impact of a magical composition's power hit his blade.

KRRR.

His sword broke into pieces.He stared at the pieces of his sword.From his back , he took out a level 80 Heaven's Gate sword.He charged at where the magic came from.Suddenly a flaming arrow flew at him , as the second archer elite and the second mage elite came out.

Zakary threw his blade into the air . He shouted : "Heaven's Gate! Smash them!"  
Three shining rays of light cut through the air , right at the three second elites.

Swoosh..

Three shield came out and at just the correct angles , blasted the rays back at Zakary.The four powerful warriors jumped into the air and commenced into a mid-air battle. They fought intensely , Zakary was blocking every attack that came from the elites.

But he couldn't block one blow.The Second Warrior Elite smashed him in the back with a mace . Zakary fell and crashed into the floor.All the Elites threw all their weapons/spells at em.

Magical Compostion,2 Ilbi Stars,A Arrow Bomb and 5 Snaketongues.

Zakary closed his eyes , ready to go to heaven.He waited..

5..  
4..  
3..  
2..  
1...

Zakary opened his eyes . He saw Karin's face , smiling.. .All the attacks and spells started to glow and Karin fell onto the ground.Zakary stared at his first love.His face covered in shadow.Zakary's eye pupils disappeared again.He raised boh his hands into the air.10 blue balls of energy came out of Karin's heart area and went into Zakary's hand. They shined.. and became a Energy Blade

Energy Blade (+7)  
STR: 999  
Attack Dmg: 4000-9000

Zakary charged at the four second elites , he didnt care anymore , he sliced the blade through the air , he cut all four , only the thief still alive now.They both fell into a deep deep pit.Zakary raised his blade for the final blow.  
Birds eye view now

A Gigantic Beam Of Blue Laser flew out from the pit and the shockwaves flying out.

Now we see Zakary falling..  
The Blue balls of Energy flew out of his hand and formed a shape of Karin.She was smiling.Softly she said : "...Dont forget me.. "  
With that she disappeared.

A tear appeared in Zakary's eyes..A/N(AuthorsNote) : ..errr..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Finish of an old story , on with a new one

_Now What.. I have nothing left .. No pride .. No girl .. No nothing..  
Everyone hates me.._

Zakary was now walking somewhere near Henesys. He was bleeding intensely.A trail of blood followed him wherever he went.He was filled with sorrow and hate.  
He had nothing left.. no more reason to live.. so why should he..  
He saw a big lake and it was pretty deep too.

He looked at it for awhile , then he walked towards it.  
Softly , he said : "Im sorry.. everyone.."  
Slowly , he walked into the deep deep pond.The water went up his body.He felt cold , alone. No one was there to stop him.The water coverd him all over.

"Im coming Karin.."

Finally , the water reached his neck.He stopped and took a deep breath.  
He took more steps..

Five..  
He felt Cold  
Four..  
The water reached his chin.  
Three..  
His mouth was covered.  
Two..  
He couldnt breath anymore.  
One..  
He closed his eyes..  
Zero..  
He couldn't reach the bottom of the pond anymore.Then he felt a force pushing him up.No.. wait it was pulling him by the waist.He was thrown onto the edge of the pond.He choked and he turned to see who it was.

He saw citizens of all four Cities and his two friends.  
Nick-Level 63 Ice/Lit Wiz  
Maria-Level 59 Bandit

Henesys People : YOU AINT GONNA KILL YOURSELF AFTER KILLING ATHENA!  
Nick: .. What are ya.. Nuts?   
Perion Dudes : Rawr ! You killed our leader and now youre going to kill yourself?  
Maria: If you had troubles you should've come to us!  
Ellinia People : U&((&)&

The people of Kerning didn't really care .

Zakary's eyes became smaller. He shouted out : "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ! MY ONE TRUE LOVE IS NOW DEAD!"  
Everyone was surprised.  
Then a scream could be heard.Everyone turned in the opposite direction of where the scream came from.  
Zakary did a ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALTsleep.gif"face.  
He said : "Um.. the other way"

They all said Oooh in unison then they turned.  
They saw Henesys on fire.  
OO  
They rushed towards Henesys and saw a rampage of Level 60+ Monsters.  
And a Crimson Balrog standing on top of a Gigantic Mushroom , laughing.  
Redness filled the sky as the monsters rampaged Henesys , crushing everything.

Zakary's eyes widened.He cut through a line of monsters but there was too many.  
If he had a chance to say something  
He would have said  
"Heh.. This is the ending of a old story and the Beggining of a new one."  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Tired lor


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : A New Story

Now.. I have two friends.. the world is in shambles.. its up to me , Nick and Maria to save the earth.. but.. where are you..

Zakary , Nick , Maria and the other few citizens were all in SleepyWood

Zakary - Level 90 Fighter  
Nick - Level 75 Ice/Lit Wizard  
Maria - Level 60 Bandit  
Citizens   
---------  
Bardas - Level 30 Spearman  
Zapsky - Level 30 Hunter  
Irakta - Level 30 Assassin  
Slzma - Level 30 Cleric

They were all in different tents , some playing , some discussing , some argueing.. but no matter who they were or what they were doing , they were stuck in SleepyWood until they could fight back the forces.There was no way they could win without a strategy with only Seven people, Four of them being below level 50.

7:51 A.M. Sleepywood Tent 1

Zakary yawned and stretched.He got off the SleepingBag and walked out.The grass was pretty damp and most of the green were black , burnt.He walked around , the burnt grass being demolished.He walked towards the Sauna for a bath when he noticed a glowing eye in the corner.

Curious , he threw a rock at the eye and a loud mushroom-monster-like roar followed.Instantly he knew what it was. A Mushmom. But how did it get here.. The Mushmom jumped out from the corner with a army of OrangeMushroom's following her.Zakary put his Heaven'sGate sword infront of him.He raised the sword and cried a shrieking battlecry as he cut through the Mushmom , dealing 4651 damage.He activated Booster and started to smash the Mushmom.Finally dealing a deathblow by cutting the top off,he twirled with a final attack and killed every single Orange Mushroom.

Everyone else heard the cries and woke up. They all jumpe dout of their tents all shouting : "Hey! Whats going on!"When they noticed the Mushrooms , which they didnt till' Zakary pointed that out , they all shoued Oooooh in unison.Suddenly , a tree fell onto the grass and a group of Jr.Balrogs appeared.

Everyone but the Cleric and Hunter and Assassin charged.The Cleric Healed , the Hunter Boostered , the Assassin used LuckySeven , Maria used SavageBlow , Zakary used Power Slash , Nick used IceBeam.

A Jr.Balrog used his claw's to cut through the Team , blasting Bardas away.He died , his cold body laying there.Everyone circled round , all facing outwards , cutting the Balrogs , the Cleric in the middle.

A Crimson flew down and crushed the Cleric right into the ground , Zakary turned with his eyes aflame , he cut the Crimson right into half , but he let down his guard and another Balrog hit him into the Assassin , the sword accidently stabbing her heart.The assassin cried in pain and fell , dead.

Zakary looked around , he had no chance of surviving now..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That took long D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Demon Cross

_Eghh.. What to do.. Im stuck now.. Maybe .. Maybe this'll be the end..  
.. No! I wont give up.. for Karin's sake.. I wont give up.. I.. I.. I will avenge her.._

Zakary was breaking out in a cold sweat.He was surrounded by Five Junior Balrogs and with only Four companions.He couldn't take them on with one of his companions being only level 30.A Balrog jumped up and flung his arm into the ground ( no he still attached to his arm )  
The warrior felt the shockwave and fell , another Balrog stabbed the warrior in the neck , slashing the windpipe into half and killing the warrior.

Zakary turned and cut off a Balrog's leg , it fell onto another Balrog and a domino effect started.Nick quickly used IceBeam on a Balrog and it froze into a block of ice.Maria savageblowed it and Zakary cut it into half.Now , there was Three Balrogs versus Zakary , Maria and Nick.  
Soon it started to rain , the sky turned dark and thunder roared.  
A "whoosh" sound could be heard as a faint outline of a figure could be seen running from tree to tree.

Then a flying Ilbi star hit a Balrog in the eye and Zakary took this chance to do a 5 hit combo on the Balrog , cutting off its left arm , right arm , left leg , right leg and finally the head.All in order.  
Maria savageblow'ed a Balrog when Nick cast lightning , then he cast IceBeam on that Balrog.The figure jumped out of a tree to reveal himself as a GM.His name was .. ( Ill make this up.. Kk? )  
His name was.. Jason ( Lol.. Too lazy to think of one , )

Jason flung a ilbi star at the remaning Balrog , the star hit its stomach as the Balrog groaned in pain , Zakary twisted , jumped and cut the Balrog into half.Zakary looked at the Balrog for awhile then turned to Jason.

"Whats your name? How did you survive.. I thought the monsters got to everyone?"

"My name is Jason , and do not underestimate the GM's.We still have a few 3rd Job skills so were pretty alive.Theres like , 2 more GM's at our camp and every other GM is in the other world.. Bootes."

"Hmm.. Well these are my friends , companions and Battle Partners , Nick and Maria"

Nick waved his hand and Maria just greeted him.

"Ill bring you to the GM camp. Comn.."

Jason ran into the damp forest and Zakary,Nick and Maria followed.  
Soon they reached a place surrounded by a glowing blue wall.  
They saw two GM's inside.Jason put his hand onto the wall and it opened ,

"Comn , go in , the blue wall kills almost anything"

The gang went in and introduced themselves.  
The 2 GM's introduced themselves.  
"Hi ! My name is Rei !"  
She was a SHE! **_SHE!_**

"Sup.. Im Alex"  
He was a boy.. durr.

They shook hands and they sat by the campfire.

"We should really take this chance to strike back , since theyr'e stunned right now"

"No.. theres too many , we have to wipe their legions one by one"

"Legions?"

Then the thunder roared and a DarkRedGlowingScythe could be seen in the darkness inside the wall..

---------------------------------------------  
)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Reincarnation of Hell

The figure holding the Red Glowing Scythe moved out of the darkness to confuse our character's abit more.He was in a dark robe and a dark hood.No one could see his face properly so no one knew who he was.

Zakary was the first to regain his senses : " Who are you ? "  
The Figure raised his scythe and cut words in the air.It read "Death"  
Suddenly , Everyone's eyes widened.The figure raised his scythe into the air and sliced it down into the ground , that moment , Maria was shattered into small glass pieces and dissolved into the air.

Nick's eyes widened as he knelt over where Maria was.He looked up at the figure and cast IceBeam.The figure sliced through the Air again and the beam was smashed , Nick also suffered the same fate as Maria.Zakary was terrified , he was now companionless.. other than Rei , Jason and Alex. Jason released a shining black Ilbi star into the air , it ripped through the air waves and hit the figure on the head.

Blood spilled across the floor but the figure smirked.Rei cast Fire-Arrow to scorch the figure and the hood and robe fell off.The figure was to reveal a man in a long brown hair and a long white cape ( like a napoleon but coveres abit of the front also ) . He smirked again and raised his hand in the air.His fist rolled up and he shouted loudly...  
"Forbiddenna Imperius!"

Jason suddenly realeased another star into the air , but this time it was targeted at Alex.Alex ducked and got back up just to get shot in the head by another Ilbi Star.He fell onto the ground with a loud thud.  
He was dead.. or as the man said , Eliminated.

Then Zakary realised Jason was being controlled by the man.But he already knew that the man having Forbiddena powers was very bad.  
Zakary shouted " Forbiddenna Expecta "  
A bright light shone onto Zakary and Rei , their minds was filled with what would happen in the next 25 minutes.So simply , they managed to dodge alot of the attacks.But..

The figure unexpectedly flung his scythe into the air just like a boomering, cutting Jason and Rei into half at the stomachs.the scythe came back into his hand.

Zakary looked down as teared fell from his face , he was filled with hatred , anger , sorrow.A glowing ball of light appeared inside his fist as he looked up. A glove materialised onto his palm.He punched the man across the face "THIS IS FOR JASON!"  
He punched the man in the stomach.  
"THIS IS FOR NICK"  
He punched the man in his face  
"THIS IS FOR MARIA"  
He punched the man upwards from his chin  
"THIS IS FOR REI"  
He punched the man in the forehead  
"THAT WAS FOR ALEX"  
Then he stopped.  
"And.."  
"This.."  
"Is.."  
"For.."  
"KARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN"

Zakary punched the man so fast if he was in a video game he probably would've done a 999 hit - combo.

The man surged with reddish yellow lightning , finally his body stopped and he just lay there.The sky turned into a light shade of blue and the sun rose.

Zakary fell onto the ground , dead. But in his heart , he knew , his mission and purpose in life , was finished .

LATTAZZ)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Future

10 Years in the Future...

Four giant statue's laid in the middle of each of the town's,  
The statue's of Zakary,Karin,Nick and Maria.  
And there was always one little boy who looked up to them like super heroes.His name was : Trey .There were TV shows about them and even a 300 episode DVD.

Trey had every single one of those items.He was a boy with cool blue hair that was not that short .. Anyway enough with the crud and on to the story..

"Hey Mom! Going ta school!"

"Okay Trey , Make sure you dont stop at those statues again..."

"Why? Theyre my idols!"

"Sigh Whatever"

Trey laughed and walked out of his town and got on his skateboard. He boarded to the statue and stared at the huge cement forms.  
","  
Then he went to School were he ran into his class and jumped into his seat just so he could not be late..  
He was seated next to one of his friends , with long mahagony hair that reached her shoulders , she usually wore a pink T-shirt and a yellow skirt.

Which wasnt cut so low.. dont get sick on me now..

The teacher started the lesson and already everyone was bored to death.Later on after the lesson , Trey and her friend , with the name Alexandria , met outside the classroom.  
" Man.. That was Boooriiiinnnggg!"  
"-- You think almost everything is boring!"  
"Nope! If I could go on a adventure like Zakary it wouldn't be borin"  
"Zakary?  
"What? You Dont know whos Zakary?"  
"Zakary?'  
"Zakary's the legend!"  
"...HUh.."  
"ZAKARY-"  
A loud crash could be heard and Trey and Alexandria turned.Hehe , since i couldn't make a new one , ill just continue


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Another Story

Trey and Alexandria turned to see a Mechanical , Man-Like Version of Zakum.  
It had shiny steel ruins shaped into a Man-Like structure.Sort of like a Crimson Balrog.Anyway , From its hands shot out bright red lasers and they swirled into the sky.The Sky turned crimson red and the world was surrounded by a shining red barrier.

Trey took out a shiny double-sided blue dagger.He tossed a rock at the Zakum and it turned to look at him.Alexandria casted HolyArrow on it , the arrow soared through the air , and finally slightly denting the metal of the Zakum.Trey took this chance to dash up , dodging any of the lasers the Zakum shot and jumped up , he clinged to its main body and started savageblowin it.

The Zakum smacked Trey off and he flew through the air , finally crashing through the walls of his school.He started to bleed and was severely injured.Alexandria ran to him and started to heal him.Several other warriors,magicians,thieves and archers came to help.

Swords slashed , Stars flew , Spells soared and Arrows ripped through the air as all the attacks hurt the Zakum but to no avail.The Zakum grabbed two giant wooden planks and used them as shields.Slowly , it walked away , Trey got up and looked into the whole.It was glowing orange red and the bottom of the hole.

Trey and Alexandria looked up to the now Crimson-Red sky as it shone over the world.They walked towards Trey's home when suddenly...

"The Monster The Monster! It took our towns best fighter and Athena!"

"Huh?"

Trey turned and saw the little boy running around screaming. Alexandria's eyes closed in.Trey stowed his dagger behind his back in a case and dashed towards the direction where the Zakum went with Alexandria following on a stick.(Flying).

Soon they reached a hill with burning flowers , the work of the Zakum.  
They creeped up the hill and saw several of the highest level monsters.  
Jr.Balrogs , Zakum's , Tauromacis' Taurospear , Werewolves , Lycanthropes.So on so far.

But there was one thing about them they were all mechanical.  
"I dont get it.. How did they get Mechanical?"  
"Dont ask me Trey.. not even I know"

They were discussing something , and there was a shining orb in the middle of them.Inside the orb was the picture of Nick , one of the heroes of the world.

Trey gasped.

Thanks for reviewing Fiery Silence !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Promises

Trey and Alexandria looked as the Mechanical Monsters questioned Nick in the orb.They could see Nick banging on the inner-side of the orb , creating dents but never cracking the ice crystal.Trey couldnt hold it in anymore.He started to glow with ultra-violet light as rays of shining bright light flew out of his chest and flew into his weapon , his dagger started to lose its shape and form into another shape , the shape of the level 90 weapon , Dragon Tail. He felt a strange power flow through his veins , All his skills were suddenly perfected and He felt so powerful.

He dashed towards the mechanical monsters with extreme speed , he ran so fast the dust flew up and created smoke.Alexandria shouted a  
"No! Dont Trey!" But the sound of his running was too loud and just drown out her voice.When Trey had reached the circle of Mechanical Monsters , the monsters barely noticed him.He got annoyed by this and felt like displaying his skills.He shouted " Yo , Metal Heads! Ya got a brain in that head? Or just a circuit ?"

They turned and looked at Trey.He put his weapon infront of his chest.  
The Metal Macis grabbed the long polearm that they usually carried and swung it around , creating shockwaves.Trey got pushed back slightly but he jumped up and used SavageBlow.

9999  
9999  
9999  
9999  
9999  
9999

He one hit K'O'ed the macis.Next up , the Metal Taurospear charged at Trey with the spear faced into the air , it jumped up and the spear flew down onto Trey , but it stopped somewhere and steel pieces flew off the spear.  
Trey had blocked the attack with the DragonTail , which had been slightly cracked, but a light shone and the piece re-appeared.  
Trey charged his energy and casted a new spell called "Assault".  
The whole world turned dark for a milisecond and a white slash flashed.  
When light returned , Trey was eyes-closed , grinning.The spear had been slashed right into two.

Finally Alexandria had arrived.She healed Trey as he totally pwned all the monsters.Finally it came to the Jr.Balrog twins.They made eye contact and nodded.one of them disappeared , then reappeared behind Trey , slashing him at the back , causing Trey to twist and fly into a giant rock pillar.Alexandria ran over to Trey and started to heal him as he struggled to his feet, the twin Balrogs cornered them..

2 in 1 Day )  
Btw im the author


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Trouble , Trouble and more Trouble

Trey gritted his teeth and looked up and the two mechanical Junior Balrogs , then he noticed a glimmering jewel , a really small one , in the middle of the left eye.Both Balrogs proceeded to smash their claws into the ground where Trey was.Fortunately , Trey had managed to grab Alexandria and jump away.

Trey found the Balrog with the glimmering jewel and dashed towards him.He jumped up and the DragonTail started to glow , from a bottom view , the sunlight almost made a golden out-lining of Trey.The Balrog protected its chest but Trey just ran on its arms and to the horn , slashing the Balrog's horn into two , the Balrog fell onto the ground with a loud thud , balls of red energy flew out from the jewel and flew into the other Balrog , which transformed it into the Chaos Balrog.  
It had wings of a devil on both sides and a humongous saber on the other.

Trey observed the competition , and quickly said a quick "By damned.. im so dead.." before jumping out of the way.The Balrog charged at Trey , wildly slashing its saber around , destroying everything in its path.Trey observed its slashes and managed to jump through to the Chaos Balrog.Clinging on to a part of its face , while the Balrog foolishly tried to slash Trey off , damaging itself, the Metallic Zakum could only watch in embarrassment for the Balrog.

Trey jumped off and he started to glow a ghostly white , blue fire surrounded him and soon he was surrounded by fire , the fire loomed over him , preventing anyone from looking at him , Finally the fire disappeared and Trey was still there. But..  
He held a Dragon Tail in both hands , meaning he was double wielding.  
He had a angel's wing on one side and a Demon's wing on the other.  
He had a long dark torn cape that flowed down.

"Grr.. Heaven and Hell!"

He used both Dragon' Tail's to slash into the air and two disc's , a dark one and a glowing one , flew into the air , combining into each other in the air.Both disc's started to glow and a giant disk was formed , it flew into the Balrog's stomach , ripping it into two.Trey jumped at this chance and cut the Balrog into little bite-size pieces.

Trey was still in his angel-devil state and he looked up at the Zakum , the only monster left in the area.The Zakum pounded its fist into Trey , but he managed to roll to the side avoiding the attack by mere inches.

Trey dashed at the Zakum , attempting to charge into its mouth and destroying it from the inside.

If no one comments this damned time , im not continuing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Dueling the Zakum

As Trey charged at the rock formation, he noticed something beeping on the back of the Zakum's left foot but he just ignored it, he ran until his wings lifted him off the ground but he was still moving his legs in the air , jumping into the Zakum's mouth , he saw many many monsters inside. A non-mechanical Tauromacis charged over to Trey.

Trey expected it to strike it with its fearsome lightning spear but it stopped infront of Trey.   
"Please..Human.. Save us.."  
"Huh?"  
Trey was surprised.  
"These mechanicals monsters seek to take over the world , and replace the monsters with mechanical versions!"  
"My God.."  
A Taurospear walked forward.  
"Yes..We may gladly assist you in your quest to demolish this bunch of nutcracks.  
Uhh...  
Anyway.

Trey and the bunch of vengeful monsters discussed.Meanwhile outside..  
"Aiie!"  
Alexandria dodged the giant laser beams from the Zakum , accidently kicking the orb with Nick inside.Prinng!

It shattered...

A figure appeared in the flying glass.Nick.  
Nick stared at the Zakum , reflecting the lasers with bolts of pure magic.  
Suddenly the front of the body part of Zakum ripped open and a bunch of monsters and Trey charged out.They started to attack the Zakum but no damage done..

Then a snail trotted over the red beeping thing and the whole Zakum shut down.  
Everyone stopped..  
"Huh.."  
Trey walked over to the beeping thingy and saw the words  
ON  
l  
l  
V OFF

Trey's eyes twitched  
------------------------------------  
Short chappie


End file.
